D'une œuvre à l'autre
by AuntyBlue
Summary: Le maître des ombres et la tigresse des ténèbres. Entre eux, un dessin. Tout bascule. Leur relation a la complexité d'un sac de nœud. Ils doivent suivre les lignes pour comprendre l'œuvre qui s'y cache. Exercice difficile et périlleux quand il s'agit de deux êtres s'enfonçant dans leur propres ténèbres.
1. Le Portrait maudit

Bonjour ou bonsoir !

Me revoilà sur le fandom pour un nouveau récit ! Grande première pour ma part d'ailleurs … Voici ma première fanfiction a plusieurs chapitres que je suis sûre de publier jusqu'au bout puisque tout est déjà écrit. Non, je ne fais pas le coup de Partition.

Du coup, il n'y aura pas d'attente entre les chapitres à part une petite semaine !

Il s'agit d'un écrit pour lequel je me suis beaucoup investie. Je ne compte pas le nombre de choix où j'ai réécrit certains chapitres … Mais ça y est, je publie !

Malgré le paring « original », j'espère que vous aurez plaisir à lire cette histoire !

Merci d'avance pour la lecture

Et pour les cages à miel au menu ce sera ?

Running Up That Hill – Kate Bush OU Falling down – Oasis (registre différent mais les deux m'ont inspirés)

* * *

Le portrait maudit

A seize ans, Minerva portait déjà des robes à bustier moulantes qui mettaient en valeur ses formes voluptueuses. En montrant au reste du monde son corps métamorphosé, l'adolescente voulait être considérée comme une femme. Pour être la fierté de son père, elle se devait d'être forte non ? Or, comment pourrait-elle l'être si elle restait cacher derrière ses vieux vêtements bien trop larges ? C'était dans cet objectif qu'elle avait entamé cette transformation radicale. Le temps où elle était une petite fille pleurnicheuse et idiote était révolu. Envolé ce visage craintif et soumis.

Avec ce nouveau look, elle s'était parée d'un masque d'arrogance et de suffisance, le tout accentué par son maquillage oriental. C'était une parure au travers de laquelle ses traits à présent si fiers étaient accentués. Oui, elle était sûre d'elle à présent. Elle montrait son statut de prédateur dans les rangs, telle une tigresse prête à bondir sur une proie désobéissante. L'exemple à suivre pour survivre à Sabertooth.

C'était sa décision. Plus de plaintes, plus de larmes, plus de coups pour punir sa faiblesse. Par ce choix radical, elle se débarrassait de ses sentiments humains. Son père avait raison. Si elle chérissait ses émotions, cela la conduirait dans le rang des perdants. Et cela ne lui était pas permis. Pas dans une guilde de vainqueurs.

Son père lui avait appris à ses dépens que l'expression des larmes étaient la marque des plus faibles. Ces personnes-là, la guilde n'en voulait pas. Elles étaient dénigrées, méprisées puis, oubliées. Pour le maître, elle avait fait partie de cela et reçu la pénitence des coups toute son enfance. Il était hors de question de suivre cette voie à présent. La loi du plus fort décidait qui était au sommet. Elle comptait suivre cette règle et gouverner pour la reconnaissance et le confort de ce statut.

Désormais, la jeune femme arrivait à la guilde avec son regard de glace et nul n'osait l'importuner à présent. Les anciens ne raillaient plus ses vieilles lacunes de peur d'être maudit par sa magie destructrice. Les plus jeunes admiraient sa force de loin, la puissance de la demoiselle était devenue un objectif à atteindre pour beaucoup. En somme, elle n'échangeait plus qu'avec les quatre mages les plus puissants de la guilde après le maître, les seuls qu'elle considérait comme des égales.

En tout cas, le résultat était là. Elle était forte et jouissait d'un certain pouvoir sur ses compagnons d'infortune. La puissance de son aura en écrasait plus d'un. Dans l'ombre, elle pouvait entrevoir l'approbation de son père qui n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre désormais. La jeune femme s'imaginait qu'un certain respect avait été gagné pour sa personne.

La tigresse de Sabertooth était née et rien ne pouvait arrêter son ambition d'être la mage numéro un de Fiore.

Cependant, un soir d'automne, un évènement imprévu perturba ce quotidien parfait qu'elle venait de se construire.

A l'origine, cette soirée calme était semblable aux autres. Les dragons jumeaux s'entrainaient dans le dojo de la guilde et elle avait décidé de s'occuper l'esprit en cuisinant un coq au vin qu'elle leur servirait une fois qu'ils auraient fini. Partager sa table avec ces deux-là lui convenait. Après tout, ils appartenaient au quatuor dont elle respectait la puissance et personne d'autre n'était à la guilde en ce moment pour être témoin de ce semblant de convivialité.

Malheureusement pour son envie d'avoir un peu de partage, la demoiselle termina la préparation de son plat trop tôt. A son grand dam, elle n'avait rien pris avec elle pour s'occuper.

Perdue dans ses songes, son regard las se posa sur la couverture d'un livre qui dépassait du sac de Rogue Cheney. Parfaitement visible, il n'en était que plus tentant.

C'était que la demoiselle avait toujours voulu en savoir plus sur les dragons jumeaux. Comme elle avait la cuisine pour s'évader et méditer entre entrainements et missions, ils avaient bien leur moyen à eux de se détendre. L'ouvrage devant ses yeux était la relique parfaite pour connaître un peu mieux le dragon Slayer de l'ombre, le plus mystérieux des deux.

Décidée à satisfaire sa curiosité juvénile, Minerva se saisit du livre noir où l'absence de titre et de résumé sur la couverture la fit quelque peu tiquer. Original. Elle caressa la couverture du bout des doigts. Risquait-elle une altercation avec Rogue en l'ouvrant ? Ce serait fâcheux compte tenu de leur puissance réciproque, il risquait de balayer la guilde en un clin d'œil. Mais son envie était trop forte pour que la jeune femme puisse t'être raisonnable. Après tout, ils s'estimaient assez pour se pardonner. Et Rogue avait été le seul à lui parler comme un égal avant sa transformation. Ce souvenir fut l'excuse pour se décider à lire cet ouvrage.

Elle avait seize ans et, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, Minerva avait une curiosité de petite fille.

L'adolescente s'allongea de tout son long sur le canapé en velours rouge près de la cheminée où le feu crépité joyeusement réchauffant suffisamment le froid salon aux murs de pierre. A son humble avis, elle allait certainement attendre les deux autres pendant un moment, autant patienter avec du confort. La demoiselle pourrait aussi voir arriver les dragons jumeaux rentraient de leur entrainement, le dojo se trouvant dans la pièce en face. Dès qu'elle entendrait la porte grinçait, la demoiselle s'extirperait des pages de lecture et rangerait ce qu'elle avait pris à sa place.

La tête sur un accoudoir, elle ouvrit le livre emprunté sans permission et fut agréablement surprise à la lecture de la première page. Bien loin d'y trouver les prémices d'une intrigue, il s'agissait en réalité d'un carnet à dessins.

La demoiselle ne put empêcher son sourire de s'élargir. Certes, elle entrait par inadvertance dans l'intimité d'un de ses partenaires de guilde. Cependant, son coup de crayon lui plut tellement qu'elle avait entamé sans crier gare la deuxième page. Après tout, ils avaient une bonne entente, pas vrai ? Il n'allait pas lui en vouloir pour si peu ! Rogue faisait partie des rares personnes avec qui elle partageait des missions. Il était de ce noyau qu'elle estimait pour sa force et elle savait que la réciproque était vraie. Alors, il n'y avait vraiment pas de mal à le connaître d'avantage. Comme pour se convaincre de son geste, elle en était venue à s'avouer que l'art était fait pour être vu et non caché au fond d'un sac.

La première esquisse était en pastel et représentait un immense dragon sombre –certainement Skiadrum. La douce lumière sur ses écailles noires lui donnait un air plutôt chaleureux. Il était en position assise, les ailes repliées et ses yeux rouges la dévisageaient, humble spectatrice qu'elle était. Si les portraits pouvaient s'exprimer, elle aurait juré que la bête lui délivrait un conseil empli d'une importante sagesse. La lueur qui brillait dans ses pupilles était sereine, teintée par un fort sens de la justice.

Minerva ne se rendit pas compte du sourire amusé qui naquit sur ses fines lèvres. Le talent de Rogue était indéniable et elle savait apprécier à sa juste valeur un travail bien fait. Aussi prit-elle plaisir à feuilleter d'avantage son carnet.

Durant sa lecture, son regard s'attarda avec beaucoup d'amusement sur un croquis de Sting en train de réaliser un coup de pied latéral dans un kimono vert clair en compagnie de Lecter, son petit exceed qui le suivait partout depuis un an. Comme dans la réalité, le petit chat imitait son maître avec fierté. En bas de page, Rogue avait laissé une petite note :

« Le disciple et son maître. Reste à savoir qui est qui. Sans Sting, Lecter n'aurait personne à admirer. Sans Lecter, Sting n'aurait personne pour apprendre à se contrôler ».

L'adolescente émit un petit ricanement moqueur. Avant la venue de l'exceed, il était vrai que Sting était du genre à s'emporter facilement. A cause de ses accès de colère, le maître avait dû reconstruire deux fois le dojo lors de son arrivée à Sabertooth. Être pris pour exemple lui avait donné du bon sens apparemment. La base de tout mage était le contrôle de ses actes selon elle. Depuis qu'il contrôlait sa force pour ne pas blesser l'exceed, ses mouvements étaient devenus plus précis et maîtriser. Sa lumière n'en était devenue que plus radieuse.

Le croquis suivant représentait un œuf assez énorme à en juger l'espace qu'il prenait dans le coin de la pièce dessinée. Comme sur un œuf de caille, des éclats blancs venaient tacher le vert profond de la coquille. Sur le côté de la page était annoté ce qui suit :

« Ramené suite à une mission, je l'ai mis à l'abri dans ma chambre. C'est plutôt joli. Je ne sais pas s'il va éclore. Au cas où, je le mets à l'abri de Sting et Lecter. Avec eux, on ne sait jamais ! ».

─ Il n'a pas tort, commenta-t-elle.

Les esquisses s'enchainèrent au fil des minutes, représentant tour à tour divers paysages, personnages connus ou non ... Soudain, la jeune femme s'arrêta devant un visage plus familier que les autres : son père. Elle ne put retenir un frisson d'horreur en jetant un coup d'œil à son portrait. Même exposé sur du papier blanc, il arrivait à lui inspirer une certaine crainte, tant sa sévérité et sa noirceur transparaissaient sur son visage. C'était la même expression froide qu'il prenait autrefois avant de lui porter des coups et de l'enfermer dehors. Elle devait attendre que ses larmes se sèchent d'elle-même épuisées d'avoir trop coulé … Ce portrait ne lui inspirait que de mauvais souvenirs. Autant ne pas s'attarder dessus.

Cependant, ce fut le dernier chef d'œuvre qui lui apporta le plus d'émotions.

C'était elle, représentée au pastel en de fins traits.

Ses cheveux relevés en deux chignons étaient identiques à la coiffure qu'elle arborait, bien que quelques mèches corbeaux s'y échappent. Même sur un tableau, ses cheveux ne pouvaient être disciplinés. Il l'avait croqué dans une robe de velours orange. Non un orange criard et vulgaire, mais un orange plus doux, comme celui des braises qui endormit dans la cheminée près d'elle. Cette lueur de douce lumière avait le pouvoir de raviver des flammes étincelantes à tout moment. Les nuances chaudes recouvraient sa robe telle une flamme incandescente et bienveillante. Un ouvrage unique, une seconde peau pour réchauffer le cœur comme une couverture en hiver.

Il l'avait entouré d'un décor hivernal matérialisé par des arbres morts, un univers cruel balayé par un souffle de vent qu'elle s'imaginait glacé. L'ambiance était désolée et sombre. Le paysage de souffrance avait terni la beauté écarlate de la neige, qui était mêlé à de la boue. Ce triste décor rendait l'espace plus vide, sans trace d'un soutien quelconque.

Et pourtant, sur le visage dessiné, son expression ne pouvait tromper. Ses yeux verts jetaient un regard empli d'un espoir résigné vers ce pays dévasté. Comme si entrer dans cet univers pouvait la sauver. Sa seule et unique chance de survie. Oui, ce visage était apeuré par le froid qui l'entourait mais résolu à y entrer, résolu à ne faire qu'un avec les ténèbres. Pour survivre, il fallait s'adapter. C'était une métaphore de l'ambiance oppressante dans laquelle elle était obligée de vivre constamment.

Avec effarement, elle s'aperçut que ses fines mains blanches commençaient à défaire les bretelles de cette robe qui lui paraissait si douce et agréable mais bien trop légère pour ce rude paysage. Elle ôtait cette palette d'émotions pour devenir aussi froide que le décor et se fondre dans la masse. Le seul élément perturbant du décor. La seule lumière qui ne devait pas lui servir pour survivre. Et pourtant, Minerva avait envie de lui hurler de ne pas l'enlever.

Bon sang, pourquoi était-elle dessinée avec une telle détresse dans le regard ? Pourquoi cette robe étrange ? Pourquoi ce décor ?

Frustrée devant cette avalanche de questions, une note de Rogue l'éclaira quelque peu :

« Mademoiselle a changé, elle est devenue plus froide. J'espère juste qu'elle ne perdra pas ce qu'elle est vraiment en chemin. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a perdu son vrai sourire. Je n'aimerais pas que ce soit le prix à payer pour survivre ici. »

A ces mots, la rage bouilla en elle jusqu'à la faire exploser de colère. De quel droit osait-il mettre un avis sur sa personne ? Ses actes ne regardaient qu'elle ! D'où se permettait-il de dresser un portrait d'elle aussi odieux ?!

Elle avait choisi d'être forte tout simplement ! Cela était-il trop compliqué à comprendre ? Rien à voir avec des sentiments ou un quelconque sourire ! Elle était bien mieux depuis qu'elle contrôlait ses émotions. La demoiselle avait la main mise sur son destin. Elle ne subissait plus le courroux des coups et des moqueries mesquines. De quel droit émettait-il une description sur sa personne ? Il n'avait pas à remettre ce qu'elle était en doute par un simple dessin qui la montrait aussi vulnérable. Personne ne devait la voir ainsi.

Haïssant ce portrait du plus profond de son âme, Minerva l'arracha sans vergogne des autres pages du cahier. Ce dessin n'avait pas sa place dans son monde parfait. Une fois ôté de son socle elle froissa le croquis, le déchira en multiples morceaux avant de les jeter au feu. Ce dessin maudit devait disparaître, c'était la seule certitude qu'elle avait en cet instant.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que les dragons jumeaux terminèrent leur entrainement. La demoiselle n'avait pas entendu la porte grincée qui aurait annoncé leur arrivée. Se tenant de l'autre côté du salon, ils avaient tout vu, témoins impuissants de sa colère dévastatrice. Bien que cette scène de folie furieuse fût incomprise de Sting, Rogue avait tout compris. Cependant, il était trop stupéfait par l'attitude de Minerva pour répliquer quoi que ce soit.

— Ne t'avise plus jamais d'apporter ceci à la guilde ! ordonna-t-elle à son attention. Comment as-tu osé… Comment as-tu pu dessiner cela ?

— Il n'y a que ce que je vois là-dedans. Ce n'est que mon point de vue mademoiselle, répliqua-t-il froidement. En quoi cela vous importe-t-il ?

— Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Et si tu te ramènes avec ce carnet une seule fois, je te tue. Tu m'entends ? Estime-toi heureux que le reste de ton torchon n'ait pas rejoint le feu !

Son ton était sans appel. Sting avait mis un bras sur l'épaule de son ami pour éviter qu'il ne s'attaque à la fille du maître. Inutile de s'attirer des ennuis ou de terminer la soirée sur un bain de sang, les deux étant d'excellents combattants pour leur âge.

S'il y avait eu un autoportrait de ce dernier, la demoiselle songea brièvement qu'il aurait été le seul asymétrique. A ses yeux, Rogue était un Ying et un Yang en perpétuel conflit. La part sombre prenait le dessus en cet instant. Elle voyait bien la fureur frustrée qui déformait son visage, elle ressentait parfaitement l'aura destructrice qu'il retenait en ses yeux rubis. Cette obscurité qui n'était pas sienne pourrait se déchainer ici-même si elle prononçait un mot de plus.

La demoiselle n'était pas la seule à masquer ses émotions au sein de Sabertooth. Elle avait deviné depuis longtemps le self-control dont le dragon Slayer de l'ombre faisait preuve. Il retenait cet abysse obscur et dévastateur qui pouvait exploser à tout moment. Ces envies de meurtre sur le monde entier qui se déchainait dans ses entrailles. Cette dualité entre le calme blanc et la noirceur explosive, elle était sûre que cela gisait en lui. Minerva n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir lutter contre le déclenchement de cette personnalité étrange. Ce ne serait pas affronté le vrai Rogue Cheney mais, un dément. La colère ne l'avait pas rendu stupide au point de risquer cela. Qui savait vraiment le fou qui avait élu domicile dans le cœur du jeune mage ?

Désireuse de ne pas le provoquer davantage, la demoiselle leur tourna les talons, sortie de la guilde et, s'engouffra dans la nuit noire. Dans la rue, le claquement de ses chaussures résonna avec violence sur le trottoir. Sans desserrer les dents, sa démarche énervée lui permit de gagner de la distance entre elle et Rogue. Cet idiot de dessinateur. Ses pas finirent par ralentir et, tout doucement, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

Elle jura dans la nuit sombre avant de hurler des insultes envers elle-même.

La jeune femme avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû traiter Rogue ainsi et salir son travail. Elle n'aurait jamais dû violer son intimité. Son émotion n'aurait jamais dû déborder ainsi. Seulement, sa colère envers elle-même avait éclaté à la vue de son maudit portrait.

Ce portrait s'était son cœur mis à nu, elle qui pensait avoir fait une croix dessus. Le voilà qui saignait abondamment, libérant ses larmes pour s'exprimer. N'était-elle pas censée être hermétique en devenant plus forte ? C'était pourtant le cas, les autres la respecter à présent non. Elle était dans la sécurité de sa puissance. Alors pourquoi ce poids dans sa poitrine, cette résignation qui persistait depuis ? La vue de cette esquisse avait fait ressurgir cette fatalité qu'elle se cachait depuis longtemps. Pour survivre à Sabertooth, il devait accepter d'être engloutie dans un abysse de désespoir.

Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse après tout.

Et les dessins de Rogue étaient criants de vérité.

* * *

J'espère que ce début vous a plu et que vous appréciez les personnages mis en valeur ainsi. Personnellement, je trouve que Minerva a une dynamique plus intéressante avec Rogue. Comme il n'y avait pas d'histoire sur eux en français, je m'en suis occupée toute seule ! ^^

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Oh et si vous avez des propositions de musique aussi, j'aime bien avoir des avis là-dessus aussi !

Bonne journée ou bonne soirée !

Prochain chapitre le 03/06/17


	2. La Chimère inaccessible

Bonjour ou bonsoir !

Voici la suite D'une œuvre à l'autre, j'espère que cela vous plaira !

Un petit mot de remerciement à ma bêta-lectrice, Silk, et à mon copain au passage, ils ont corrigé pas mal de fautes et m'ont bien guidé pour améliorer mon style d'écriture ! Je leur en suis extrêmement reconnaissante pour cela !

PS : Les histoires de Silk sont génialement bien écrites, si vous avez le temps de lire et bien foncez ! ;)

Et pour les cages à miel ce sera ?

- _Placebo_ – Running up that hill

OU

\- _Zazie et Axel Bauer_ –  A ma place

* * *

 **La chimère inaccessible**

La guilde de Sabertooth était plongée dans les ténèbres. Seul l'éclat de la lune argentée illuminait faiblement les lieux déserts de toute présence humaine. L'ambiance était silencieuse, presque fantomatique.

S'il n'était pas un adepte du calme et de l'obscurité, Rogue aurait pu se sentir mal à l'aise. Seulement, il n'était pas Dragon Slayer de l'ombre pour rien. Les ténèbres étaient sa source de pouvoir. La froide pierre grise dans laquelle avait été bâtie la pièce mélangée à la noirceur de la nuit avait réveillé ses sens primaires. L'humidité régnant dans la pièce était semblable à la caverne dans laquelle il avait grandi auprès de Skiadrum. Installé au creux de son élément, son instinct le poussait à rester sur place assis sur le bord d'une table en pierre.

Il n'avait pourtant aucun souvenir d'être entré dans la guilde plutôt. Il ne savait pourquoi il était uniquement vêtu d'un simple pantalon noir. Cela avait peu d'importance en réalité.

Ce qui avait de l'importance c'était que quelque chose allait se produire ici même, un évènement capital pour lui. Il le sentait. Une conjonction parfaite entre l'ambiance des lieux, le moment présent et ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui-même : tout était lié pour une vérité dévoilée. La clairvoyance des ténèbres. C'était ainsi qu'appeler Skiadrum ces étranges pressentiment dont il avait appris à se fier.

Le clair de lune inondait le centre de la pièce. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle y apparaisse en son centre. Sa peau n'en paraissait que plus blanche, plus étincelante. Sous la lumière diaphane, Minerva était plus belle que jamais.

Ses cheveux noirs jais lâches flottaient autour d'elle grâce à un souffle qu'il ne ressentait pas. Elle était sans maquillage, sans artifice, comme lors de leur première rencontre. Il était fou de ses yeux bridés, dont les pupilles vertes sombres trahissaient un amusement certain. Ses lèvres fines et roses l'attiraient. A cette vue des plus agréables, l'adolescent voulut soudainement les embrasser à pleine bouche, les maltraiter pour les voir rougir de plaisir.

Elle était vêtue d'une nuisette dont le noir contrastait avec sa peau de lait. Impuissant devant tant de beauté, il ne pouvait que dévorer du regard les fines bretelles de son habit de nuit, son arrogant décolleté, ses longues jambes interminables. Une beauté rêvée, celle qu'il était impossible de recroiser deux fois dans sa vie. Il allait faire un pas vers elle quand un sourire narquois se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille. D'un geste de la main, elle lui fit comprendre qu'il ne devait pas bouger. Curieux, il obéit.

— Pourquoi me désires-tu tellement ? l'interrogea-t-elle de but en blanc sans se défaire de son sourire énigmatique.

— Parce que tu es dans la même situation que moi.

La demoiselle haussa un sourcil interrogateur tout en s'approchant de lui avec sa démarche souple et féline. Elle posa ses fines mains blanches sur son torse basané lui arrachant un imperceptible frisson. Une ondulation stimulante lui parcourut l'échine alors qu'une légère pression sur ses pectoraux se fit plus appuyée.

Son regard vert émeraude était curieux et enjôleur, il ensorcela ses yeux rubis y glissant une étincelle d'excitation. Les lèvres fines et entrouvertes s'approchèrent des siennes au ralenti pour réaliser son désir inavoué. Une attente qui resta suspendu dans le temps, le visage de Minerva venait de se stopper à quelques centimètres du sien.

Une infime distance volontairement créée, il pouvait presque sentir son souffle chaud versé sur ses lèvres. La frustration s'enflamma dans le corps de Rogue mais, il n'était pas du genre à forcer l'autre. Aussi dévisagea-t-il la demoiselle cherchant une réponse face à cet arrêt inopportun à son goût.

D'un regard, il comprit. La mage attendait, l'incitant à détailler sa réponse. La jeune femme voulait vraiment savoir ce qui nourrissait tant l'obsession qu'il avait pour elle. Ce n'était pas le genre de personne qui se contenterait de discours incomplet et versé à demi-mot. Et elle méritait mieux que cela après tout.

— Tu es tiraillée par cette même voix qui t'ordonne de torturer les autres. Elle t'incite à les briser pour qu'ils souffrent autant que nous. Alors qu'au fond, nous ne demandons qu'une chose, c'est d'être compris. Comme moi, tu voudrais que tout s'arrête. Les voix, la folie destructrice de notre magie …

— Continue, lui souffla-t-elle en rapprochant un peu plus ses lèvres des siennes.

— Je te désire car je veux me reposer dans les bras de quelqu'un qui me comprend. Quelqu'un qui dans ma jeunesse a su calmer cette maudite voix.

Leurs souffles étaient mêlés par la proximité déroutante de leurs lèvres. Le Dragon Slayer se retrouvait enivré par la fragrance jasmin qui faisait corps avec Minerva depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Ce parfum l'envoûtait par sa générosité et sa sensualité. Rogue avait envie de s'y perdre pour l'éternité, couper son souffle en respirant cet arôme dans ses cheveux corbeaux, sa nuque délicate, ses seins ronds et parfaits.

Encore quelques millimètres et ce désir fou qu'il ne méritait pas d'assouvir serait réel. Lui, le maudit, le Dragon poursuivit par une chimère invisible qui noircissait son âme un peu plus chaque jour. Lui, l'instable, l'homme tiraillé, capable du pire comme du meilleur. Celui qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir goûter l'élixir de ses lèvres rosées alors qu'à tout moment il pouvait sombrer dans les abysses de la folie et l'entrainer dans sa chute. Seulement, la tentation offerte avait raison de lui. Un baiser, rien qu'un. Rien qu'un abandon, c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait en cet instant.

Mais, encore une fois, la tigresse s'était arrêtée. Elle attendait encore la toute fin de son discours, les mots qui scelleraient leur nuit.

— J'aimerais taire cette noirceur qui est en toi, lui murmura-t-il avec une voix rauque emplie de désir.

Contre toute attente, Minerva ne captura pas ses lèvres. Au contraire, elle l'éloigna violemment vers la table de pierre sur laquelle il était adossé. La tigresse poussa le vice plus loin en l'immobilisant dessus grâce à sa vitesse et sa souplesse légendaire. Pris au piège, allongé sur le meuble, les bras de Rogue étaient croisés au-dessus de sa tête, capturés par les mains de Minerva dont le visage exprimait une colère froide.

— Ça te plaît de croire que tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir ? Hein, Rogue Cheney ?... Tu te plais à penser que tu pourrais me sauver n'est-ce pas ? analysa-t-elle, glaciale.

Ses yeux verts défiaient ses pupilles rouges, tandis que son discours ne tolérait aucune interruption de sa part.

— Quelle arrogance ! Comment pourrais-tu me sortir de cette impasse alors que tu es en lutte permanente contre tes propres démons ?

Le jeune homme tiqua à cette affirmation. Surpris d'avoir été perçu à jour, lui qui terrait ses sombres pensées pour ne pas inquiéter son entourage. Sa gorge se serra, il aurait voulu qu'elle ne sache pas à quel point son âme était défaillante. La culpabilité rongea une part de son être, elle avait raison. Par quel moyen l'extirpait des abysses de la folie si lui-même baignait dedans continuellement.

Rogue se demanda depuis combien de temps elle avait deviné à quel point son état était instable. Certes, il avait calmé les pulsions primaires de son ombre, mais ce double maléfique restait présent en lui. Veillant les moindres faiblesses du jeune homme, tapi au fond de son cœur, il attendait le moment opportun pour envahir son esprit tout entier.

— La vérité, Rogue Cheney, c'est que la femme que je suis devenue te rassure. Ça te rassure de voir les erreurs que je fais. Tu te dis, Minerva me montre le chemin à ne pas arpenter. Voilà la monstruosité à laquelle je ne dois pas céder !

Le jeune homme déglutit avec difficulté. Elle se trompait sur ce dernier point. Il voulut le lui affirmer avec ferveur mais sa bouche était devenue sèche. Les mots réconfortants restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, paralysés par le regard de Minerva dont la fureur glacée avait peu à peu laissé place à une détresse tourmentée. Comme pour confirmer son changement d'état, elle avait desserré son étreinte sur ses bras, le laissant faiblement libre de ses mouvements.

— Mais qui es-tu pour croire que nos tourments sont les mêmes ? Que sais-tu de mon passé ? De ma souffrance ? Que connais-tu de cette immonde solitude dans laquelle je suis depuis que tu as Frosh et Sting ? le questionna-t-elle d'une voix où il put percevoir une pointe de lassitude.

— Je ne sais pas Minerva, lui avoua-t-il à demi-mot, honteux de lui avouer son impuissance. Je veux seulement qu'ils arrêtent de nous hanter. Cette voix, cette guilde, ton père …

— Evidemment tu ne sais pas, le coupa-t-elle d'un ton sec et meurtri.

Cette résolution à demeurer incomprise et seule, Rogue ne pouvait la tolérer davantage. Il avait tant envie d'écarter ces tristes sentiments du cœur de cette jeune mage. Ecarter l'oppression du pouvoir, de la guilde pour la voir sourire pleinement, retrouver ce sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé jadis en lui tendant une assiette emplis de mets délicieux.

Cette demoiselle qui l'obsédait tant, il souhaitait la voir heureuse et qu'elle puisse enfin vivre son propre chemin libérer du courroux de son père. Si seulement il possédait assez de force pour lui faire admettre qu'elle était une bonne personne. Elle aurait été une femme accédant et assumant son bonheur, s'il avait les épaules eu les épaules assez larges pour la porter.

Le seul geste qu'il put lui offrir en cet instant fut d'enlever la perle salée qui avait commencé à naître sur ses joues de porcelaine. Un contact tendre, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Sa main calleuse continua de lui caresser le visage un long moment, désireux de lui montrer son affection. S'il ne pouvait pas encore la comprendre totalement, Rogue ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner pour autant.

Le Dragon Slayer souhaitait lui prouver qu'un jour, lorsqu'il serait prêt, Rogue Cheney serait là pour elle. Un jour, ils se comprendraient vraiment. Ce ne serait plus ce semblant de souffrance commune qui les lierait. Non, un jour, ils connaitraient les profondeurs de leurs cœurs respectifs. Leurs doutes, leurs peines, leurs joies, ils les sauraient, sans restriction aucune. Il se le promit.

Ses iris rouges ne lâchèrent pas le contact des yeux bridés de la demoiselle. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi à se dévisager avec cette tendre tristesse qui avait envahi leurs cœurs. Il lut dans ses orbes émeraude, la surprise face à son geste empli d'une extrême douceur. Un contact sans faux semblant auquel elle n'avait jamais été habituée. Peut-être lui offrait-il un interlude de paix dont elle n'avait jamais pu profiter.

Il lui caressait toujours la joue lorsqu'elle se mit à dessiner de délicates arabesques sur sa clavicule. Un contact apaisant et inattendu. Rogue vit un éclat qu'il ne pensait plus revoir dans ses yeux bridés, la demoiselle était émue par son geste. Une faible barrière venait d'être franchie, la Minerva sur la défensive venait de prendre son envol en cet instant. Lui-même se sentit différent, enveloppé dans un cocon de soie formé par leurs gestes tendres. Puis vint ces mots qu'elle lui murmura en se penchant à son oreille :

— Peut-être es-tu hanté par quelqu'un d'autre dans tes sombres pensées, mais tu n'es pas seul. Tu as Sting et Frosh qui sont là. Ne l'oublie pas.

— Et toi ? Qui sera là pour toi ?

— Nous verrons bien une fois que tu te seras sauvé. Une fois que tu ne seras plus hanté. Sauve-toi d'abord, lui conseilla-t-elle avec un charmant sourire.

— En attendant, que feras-tu ? s'inquiéta-t-il dans un murmure, appréhendant sa fatale réponse.

— Je survivrai comme toujours. Je m'enfoncerai dans cette image de tigresse glorieuse que le maître attend de moi.

La mage avait plongé ses doigts dans ses cheveux corbeaux, l'incitant doucement à ramener ses lèvres près des siennes pour un fugace baiser. Un léger aperçu de la texture chaude et enivrante de sa bouche sur la sienne, le laissant pantois. Cette douceur aurait pu l'emporter au paradis s'il n'avait pas ressenti sa lassitude sur sa propre personne.

Cette amertume subtile l'empêchait de profiter pleinement de cet interlude. Leur avenir était tissé d'un fil noir. Il en était certain à présent. Et s'il avait une chance de s'en sortir grâce à l'espoir qu'incarnait l'éducation de Frosh … Il avait compris que la demoiselle avait depuis longtemps tiré un trait sur la bonté et les couleurs du monde. Elle ne croyait plus qu'il était possible de l'extraire de ce chemin effrayant sur lequel elle s'était engagé ès tout, il n'était pas dupe.

— Il sera peut-être trop tard pour toi.

— Peut-être. Mais que ferais-tu à ma place ?

— Je ne sais pas, lui avoua-t-il frustré par son impuissance.

— Evidemment tu ne sais pas.

Sur ses mots teintés d'amertume, elle s'évapora dans ses bras. Il ne restait plus qu'un vide sombre autour de lui, tandis que subsistait en lui un trou béant dans sa poitrine. Le poids de l'échec le frappa en plein cœur, lui coupant le souffle. Il le savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas s'investir auprès d'elle tant qu'il ne se serait pas occuper de son propre cas. Il ne serait jamais l'un de ses fanatiques justiciers qui pourrait l'éconduire de cette route sinueuse qu'elle empruntait un peu plus chaque jour.

Rogue n'était pas encore prêt à l'aider. Le jeune mage était frustré, en colère face à son impuissance. Il ne pouvait rien faire à part voir au loin cette désastreuse comédie s'enfonçait dans un scénario de plus en plus glauque chaque jour.

Il repensa à ses paroles … Il devait se sauver en premier mais, n'avait-elle pas compris qu'il commençait à être à bout. L'Ombre grandissait un peu plus chaque jour. Son seul espoir résidait dans les liens qu'il avait créés mais, si ces derniers explosaient le pire arriverait. Jamais, il ne pourrait être assez fort pour vaincre son instabilité.

Tant que cette impasse régnerait, la fatale conclusion restait la même.

Il l'avait perdu avant même que leur histoire ait pu commencer.

-—-

Ses yeux carmin s'ouvrirent péniblement sur les poutres en bois de l'auberge, lui révélant la platitude de la réalité. Rogue poussa un profond soupir, las de ses songes. Même dans ses rêves, la tigresse de Sabertooth venait pourchasser son esprit.

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : malgré la froideur qu'elle lui octroyait depuis l'incident du carnet, il continuait d'être obsédé par la jeune mage.

Dans l'ordre naturel des choses, le mage de l'ombre se serait également éloigné d'elle. Après tout, ce fameux jour où elle avait violé son jardin secret pour en détruire une page, Rogue avait senti la rage pulser dans ses veines. Toutefois, la vérité était malheureusement plus subtile que cela. Sa colère n'était pas due au dénigrement qu'elle avait exprimé envers son travail, mais bel et bien à cause cette incompréhension entre eux. Pourquoi refusait-elle la vérité ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-il à la dessiner ? Comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle ne se vexerait pas en le voyant ?

Pourquoi ce mur entre eux alors que tout aurait pu être si simple ?

Cela l'obsédait tellement que Rogue avait de nouveau son image en tête au lieu des délicieux souvenirs de la veille. Le Dragon Slayer de l'ombre avait pourtant passé une nuit agréable en compagnie de cette charmante rousse qui était lovée dans ses bras. Son intérêt pour cette dernière appartenait dorénavant à un lointain passé. Il en avait même oublié son nom …

La jeune femme devait être réveillée depuis longtemps car elle s'occupait en traçant des dessins imaginaires sur son torse musclé. Soudain, elle lui demanda distraitement :

Qui est Minerva ?

Il poussa un soupir de lassitude. Il avait encore parlé dans son sommeil. Et surtout, quelle réponse pouvait-il lui formuler ? Minerva était tellement de choses : une obsession, une femme à deux visages, une énigme. Pourtant, il parvint aisément à résumer cette multitude de sentiments en une seule phrase :

— Quelqu'un que je ne peux pas détester …

Malgré sa froideur envers lui, son arrogance apparente, son sadisme envers les plus faibles. Non, il ne pouvait pas la détester.

Elle était seulement un peu plus perdue que lui après tout.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez appréciez le point de vue de Rogue sur cette étrange relation !

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à ajouter à part à la semaine prochaine, le 10/07/17.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage =)


	3. Le Masque brisé

Troisième chapitre, c'est parti !

 _Et pour les cages à miel, ce sera ?_  
\- Song to say good bye - Placebo  
\- Caroline - John Butler Trio

* * *

 **Le Masque brisé**

L'auberge dans laquelle résidait Sabertooth pour les grands jeux magiques était devenue silencieuse. Même s'ils avaient fêté avec quelques verres la victoire de Minerva suite aux résultats de la bataille navale, les mages étaient vite partis se coucher. A part pour les célébrations cordiales ou les toasts officiels, la guilde s'amusait peu. Ses membres n'étaient liés que par l'obsession de devenir plus fort envers et contre tout.

Le calme régnait donc dans la salle de réception à deux heures du matin tandis que d'autres guildes continuaient de boire jusqu'à épuiser leur énergie ou leur argent dans la ville de Crocus. Dans cette pièce vide et devenue froide par l'absence d'être humain, il ne restait que Minerva. Installée près du feu de cheminée qui commençait lui aussi à vaciller, la jeune femme avait son esprit perdu dans les évènements de la journée.

Pour tous ses compagnons, elle n'avait fait que donner une bonne leçon aux fées. Ils pensaient que les coups administrés à Lucy étaient pour la remettre à sa place de faible mage, prenant à témoin le publique de Fiore. Ces hommes et ces femmes venus de loin pour voir l'étendue de leurs pouvoirs et goûter à la violence magique.

Seulement, il n'en était rien. Minerva avait juste perdu le contrôle d'elle-même une fois de plus. Lorsqu'elle avait envoyé sans vergogne un champ puissant pour pousser la blonde hors de l'eau, la vue de cette dernière luttant contre le courant créé l'avait énervé. Cet agacement n'avait fait que croître quand, suite à son attaque, la fée avait réussi à rester dans l'arène aquatique.

Minerva s'était mordu la lèvre inférieure retenant sa colère, écoutant à moitié le discours de sa concurrente sur l'espoir que sa guilde avait en elle. De quel droit cet être inférieur avait-il osé se dresser face à sa force ? Avait-elle une histoire qui justifiait une envie pareille ?

Son histoire … Les recherches de Minerva sur ses futurs adversaires lui étaient revenues en mémoire.

Lucy Heartfilla. Cette riche héritière avait fui le domaine familial défiant l'autorité paternelle et les convenances. Cette fille avait fait face à son destin, elle avait renié son appartenance à la noblesse. La jeune femme avait pris sa vie en main. Epaulée par sa guilde, elle menait sa vie de mage stellaire sans regret. Au fond de ses yeux chocolat, Minerva avait pu y déceler cette fierté d'être un esprit libre. Sa détermination d'honorer sa guilde était inébranlable. Elle ne cèderait pas facilement.

Face à ce regard heureux et rempli de bonne volonté, la tigresse avait perdu le contrôle. Une rage pure était montée en elle. Un trait était venu railler sa lucidité. Seule la colère rouge était rentrée dans son champ de vision.

Pourquoi était-elle soutenue alors qu'elle n'était que médiocrité ? Pourquoi avait-elle été secourue ? Pourquoi avait-elle déclaré qu'elle ferait de son mieux ? Elle allait perdre de toute façon. C'était une certitude.

Puis des questions plus cruelles étaient venues dans son esprit. Pourquoi, cette peste plus faible qu'elle, avait-elle réussi où elle avait échoué ? Pourquoi avait-elle la vie que Minerva avait toujours rêvé d'avoir ? Comment avait-elle trouvé la force de lutter contre son père ?

Plus elle s'était posé ces questions, plus elle avait frappé Lucy. Mue par la fureur de ne pas la comprendre, par cette étrange envie qui s'était accaparé de son âme. Elle avait abattu de coups puissants son adversaire, sans lui laisser une chance de répliquer.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le corps de Lucy fut suffisamment maculé d'hématomes que Minerva revint à la réalité. Le visage angélique de la mage stellaire était déformé par la douleur. Ses traits plissés ne pouvaient masquer la violence avec laquelle elle l'avait traité. Sortie de sa trance rageuse, la tigresse réalisa alors qu'elle venait de franchir une limite. Une frontière où le retour en arrière ne pouvait plus être envisagé. Pour ne pas perdre totalement la face, la demoiselle avait bien entendu fait croire que tout avait été calculé. Il ne s'agissait que d'un règlement entre guilde pour les jurys.

Elle avait donc extirpé Lucy hors de l'eau, la maintenant comme un trophée. Elle devait montrer la suprématie de Sabertooth. Elle devait faire passer cette maltraitance pour cela. Même si cela avait déclenché plus d'hostilité dans la guilde adverse, le public avait été dupé. Même auprès de ses compagnons de guilde qui s'étaient empressés de dresser une barrière entre elle et leurs ennemis, son masque n'avait point été brisé. Tout le monde pensait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une déclaration de guerre. Une provocation pour prouver qui était la plus grande guilde de Fiore.

C'était la conséquence de sa rage meurtrière. A présent aux yeux des autres, elle n'était plus la puissante demoiselle de Sabertooth mais, la cruelle tigresse, héritière de la poigne de fer de son père. Il n'y avait plus moyen de se débarrasser de ce titre, elle devrait assumer et se comporter comme tel. C'était le moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour survivre, être la plus forte et montrer sa terrible puissance à ce monde qu'elle n'avait jamais compris.

La mage s'affala un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Tous pensaient qu'elle avait fait exprès d'humilier Lucy de la sorte. Elle avait sauvé les apparences comme elle avait pu. Il n'y avait plus qu'à revêtir ce nouveau masque.

Evidemment, la jeune femme savait qu'elle n'avait pas pu duper tout le monde. Minerva n'avait eu qu'à croiser son regard en sortant de l'arène pour le comprendre.

Ses yeux rouges l'avaient détaillé la transperçant de part en part. Sa façon de la dévisager ne pouvait être ignorée. Rogue Cheney savait qu'elle jouait la comédie une fois de plus mais, il ne saisissait tout simplement pas pourquoi.

Quatre années s'étaient écoulées depuis l'incident du carnet. Ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé et avaient mis beaucoup de temps avant de s'adresser la parole cordialement. Il était trop dangereux pour elle d'être percé à jour si facilement. Malgré cela, elle savait bien qu'il y arrivait et que de son côté, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévisager au loin, essayant de mettre un doigt sur cette partie sombre qu'elle ressentait chez lui.

Rogue avait toujours ce conflit en lui qu'il arrivait à maintenir d'avantage depuis que Frosh était entré dans sa vie. Le petit exceed était son moyen de survie à lui après tout. Il avait pris le rôle d'un père élevant son enfant dès que l'œuf avait éclot devant lui. C'était impossible de ne pas trouver leur relation adorable.

Un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine. Le froid avait commencé à pénétrer dans la pièce. Les braises devaient être mortes depuis un moment. Ses moments de réflexions avaient tendance à l'éloigner hors du temps. Ses yeux verts commençaient à la piquer. Son corps réclamait le besoin de dormir un peu. Elle se résolut à enfin quitter la pièce pour se reposer quelques heures, en espérant qu'elle se réveillerait sans le souvenir de ses rêves …

Marchant d'un pas un peu fatigué vers l'escalier, elle en profita pour défaire ses deux chignons et laisser ses cheveux ébène glisser le long de son dos. A l'abri des regards, elle pouvait bien se laisser aller quelques minutes.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber nez à nez face à l'être qu'elle comprenait le plus et le moins en même temps. Rogue était là, à mi-hauteur dans cet escalier exigu, simplement vêtu de son pantalon de pyjama noir.

Depuis quatre ans, ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés seuls tous les deux. La tension de ne pas y être habituée se fit ressentir immédiatement.

Elle le dévisagea longtemps. C'était idiot. La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi dire alors que somme toute, cette situation était banale. Nombreuses étaient les personnes de la guilde qu'elle croisait dans un escalier sans y prêter attention. D'ordinaire, celui du haut laisser passer l'autre avec une excuse polie et le tour était joué. Alors pourquoi restaient-ils bloqués à se regarder avec cette réserve créée à cause du temps ?… Ne pouvaient-ils pas s'en défaire ?

— Tu te couches à cette heure-ci ?

Rogue avait cru bon de briser cet étrange silence dans lequel ils s'étaient mués par une demande banale dont la réponse était évidente. Elle avait remarqué qu'il avait mis de côté le vouvoiement qu'il lui réservait en public d'ordinaire. Devait-elle le remettre à sa place ? Minerva était trop fatiguée pour jouer la méchante.

— Oui, je n'avais pas envie de dormir. Et toi, pourquoi tu descends ? s'enquit-elle par politesse.

— Frosh a soif. Je suis venu voir si des bouteilles d'eau trainent dans la cuisine.

Elle hocha la tête et fit mine d'avancer afin qu'il la laisse passer sur le côté. Ce n'était pas ce que le dragon Slayer de l'ombre avait en tête. Il lui saisit le poignet l'enserrant avec sa main rugueuse et l'obligeant à s'arrêter devant lui. Le temps était-il à la discussion ?

Allait-il lui reprocher sa violence envers la mage stellaire ? Le dédain affiché en public qu'elle avait eu sur le sort de sa victime ?

Ses yeux rouges étaient rivés sur les siens, une lueur d'hésitation y perlait. Il cherchait ses mots, ne voulant pas la vexer sûrement. Pourtant, elle discernait très bien ce qu'il ressentait envers elle. La peine de la voir jouait cette mascarade une fois de plus. La frustration de ne pas comprendre la colère dans laquelle elle se noyait. Cette envie de revenir à cette vieille complicité qu'ils entretenaient plus jeunes. Elle n'ignorait pas tout cela.

Ils étaient juste trop maladroits et trop perdus dans leurs propres démons pour en parler correctement.

— Pourquoi les choses ne sont-elles pas restées comme avant ?

Il avait murmuré cette phrase appréhendant sans doute sa réaction. Il parlait de cette relation fichue en l'air par un évènement qui avait blessé l'amour propre de la jeune femme, de ces choix différents qu'ils avaient pris pour orchestrer leur vie. Le temps avait coulé depuis et elle était trop lasse ce soir pour faire semblant. Après tout, demain, elle redeviendrait cette femme titanesque qui raflerait toutes les victoires. Emportée par son image, elle ne serait plus que force et cruauté. Elle le sentait.

Alors ce soir, Minerva pouvait bien s'accorder une pause non ? Seul le dragon de l'ombre en serait témoin et elle pouvait compter sur sa discrétion. Sting n'avait jamais eu vent de ce fameux dessin après tout. Alors, elle lui répondit doucement, sans se détacher de son emprise au poignet.

— Je suppose qu'il y a des évènements sur lesquels nous ne pouvons revenir … Nous avons tous les deux grandi et vécu des expériences différentes depuis nos seize ans. Nous avons changé.

— Le temps est passé bizarrement.

Elle ne put que confirmer par un hochement de tête. C'était vrai après tout. Minerva n'avait jamais pu se défaire de l'ombre de Rogue. Lui seul l'avait percé à jour. Une part d'elle-même lui était reconnaissante d'essayer de la comprendre et l'admirait pour cela.

Même le contact de sa main sur sa peau blanche traduisait son envie de mieux lire en elle. Il était ferme mais il y traçait une imperceptible caresse par un léger mouvement circulaire du bout des doigts. Comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là malgré tout. Même s'il ne pouvait lui offrir que cet effleurement en guise de réconfort, la maladresse restait tenace entre eux.

Minerva dévisagea une fois de plus le jeune mage. Sa tendresse envers sa personne la toucha. C'était comme si ses yeux caressaient tout son être pour la rassurer. C'était peut-être la présence dont elle avait besoin pour enfin être libre.

Prise d'une impulsion soudaine et voulant vérifier cette nouvelle théorie, la jeune femme approcha ses fines lèvres roses des siennes pour lui voler un baiser. Elle avait besoin de cette parenthèse de douceur pour partir vers un avenir plus sombre. Elle voulait la savourer au moins une fois.

Et dieu qu'elle y goûta. Rogue avait certes des lèvres plus sèches que ses amants précédents mais elles s'étaient ouvertes immédiatement, lui offrant la douceur dont elle avait besoin. Il accueillit avec bienveillance ne lui rendant son baiser que du bout de la langue. Il participait à cet échange inopiné sans la brusquer, sans forcer le passage pour un baiser violent et passionné. Non, c'était un partage affectueux où tous les deux prenaient leur temps.

Comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne se volatilise devant lui, il l'enlaça doucement la collant un peu plus à son corps d'athlète. Minerva posa une main sur son torse musclé raffermissant sa prise sur lui. Elle se laissa bercer par le suave traitement apporté à sa bouche. Ce chaud contact où se mêlait leur souffle était grisant. La jeune femme en avait connu des hommes, mais jamais elle ne s'était sentie autant à sa place qu'en cet instant.

Une main s'égara dans ses cheveux longs cheveux de geais, une caresse délicate une fois de plus, un contact qui balayait l'avenir, ses incertitudes. Si elle le pouvait, Minerva arrêterait le temps pour rester dans cette bulle de tendresse.

Seulement, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle ne pouvait pas entrainer Rogue dans son esprit torturé. Il avait déjà sa propre part de noirceur à extraire de son âme. Revenue à la raison, elle savait bien que s'ils s'aventuraient sur ce terrain-là, c'était une chute inévitablement assurée dans les ténèbres pour tous les deux.

Rogue méritait mieux que cela. Aussi se dégagea-t-elle de son vis-à-vis doucement. Les joues légèrement rosies par leur échange, elle le remercia en un murmure avant de lui rappeler que Frosh devait attendre son eau depuis longtemps maintenant.

Le mage ne réplica pas sûrement s'attendait-il à une telle réaction de sa part. Peut-être avait-il réussi encore une fois à lire en elle ? Après tout qu'elle importance maintenant que cet interlude était fini ?

Alors qu'elle le doublait enfin dans les escaliers, Minerva se retint de lui demander de ne rien dire à la guilde. Rogue n'était pas un imbécile, il serait une tombe. Son intelligence le sortirait de ses propres démons, elle en était sûre.

Surtout depuis qu'il s'occupait de Frosh comme d'un père, il avait toutes les cartes en mains pour revenir sur le droit chemin.

Quant à elle, il était tant qu'elle s'enfonce dans cette nouvelle image de grandeur qui lui était imposée. Quel mal cela pouvait-il lui faire après tout ?

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à le dire ou à dire ce qui ne vous plait pas ect ...  
Au 17/07/2017 ! =)


	4. Aube d'un nouveau jour

Bonjour ou bonsoir !

Voici le quatrième chapitre ! Pas grand chose à dire à part un grand merci à ceux qui suivent chaque semaine et les nouveaux qui lisent ;)

 _Et pour les cages à miel ce sera ?_  
\- **Kate Bush** \- Cloudbusting  
\- **Radiohead** \- High and Dry 3

* * *

 **Aube d'un nouveau jour**

Cadavres de bouteilles et miettes en tout genre infestaient toute la pièce. Il n'y avait pas à dire, la soirée avait battu son plein. Le retour de Minerva dans Sabertooth avait été fêté comme il se devait. L'alcool, la nourriture, la musique et la bonne humeur avaient coulé à flots sur toute la guilde. L'ambiance magique et fraternelle s'était déversée de façon explosive. La bande était à nouveau au complet et cela méritait d'être célébré. Les anciennes frustrations s'étaient balayées en un clin d'œil et toutes les émotions joyeuses enfermées dans leurs cœurs, autrefois silencieux, s'étaient réveillées d'un seul coup.

Un souffle explosif et nouveau avait touché tout le monde. Qu'importait ce que la demoiselle avait bien pu faire avant de rentrer, le pardon et la deuxième chance étaient dans les valeurs de la guilde depuis que Sting en était le maître. Il se devait de respecter cela et d'accueillir Minerva le plus chaleureusement possible.

Tout le monde avait bien bu. Les jeux stupides avaient fusé toute la soirée. Si bien qu'à la fin, il ne restait plus grand monde debout à quatre heures du matin. Orga dormait de tout son long sur l'une des tables en pierre, une bouteille de whisky à la main et les cheveux verts éparpillés partout et remplis de miettes de pain. Plus noble, Rufus s'était assoupi sur le canapé les bras croisés près de la cheminée dont le feu commençait à vaciller.

Quant au maître de guilde, Rogue et Yukino avaient dû le coucher à l'étage avec les exceeds déjà assoupis sur un coussin. Ils avaient bien fait d'aménager des matelas au premier. Le blond à moitié endormi et ivre balançait des paroles inintelligibles auxquelles la jeune femme répondait des « oui-oui » sans grandes convictions. Mal lui en pris. Une fois couché, Sting se rua sur la mage stellaire bien décidé à ce qu'elle lui serve de doudou pour ce soir.

Le Dragon Slayer de l'ombre allait l'aider à se dégager de l'ivrogne mais elle lui fit signe de partir.

─ Ne vous inquiétez pas, Rogue-sama dans son état il ne peut rien me faire. Je vais dormir avec lui cette nuit comme cela il ne réveillera pas toute la guilde sous prétexte que nous sommes trop injustes avec lui.

─ Comme tu veux. Fais quand même attention à toi. N'hésite pas à l'assommer s'il devient trop emmerdant. Où s'il se met à ronfler, lui conseilla-t-il, je sais de quoi je parle.

La mage lui répondit avec un petit sourire timide avant de se caler dans une position plus confortable pour dormir auprès de Sting. Elle semblait fatiguée mine de rien et elle devait être consciente que l'ivrogne serait calmé à ses côtés. Rogue n'ignorait pas que son frère d'arme et Yukino s'étaient rapprochés depuis un certain temps sans pour autant s'avouer leur attirance mutuelle. C'était peut-être une bonne chose de leur laisser un moment d'intimité même si les conditions n'étaient pas toujours optimales pour qu'ils aient enfin une vraie discussion.

Cette tâche faite, Rogue descendit dans la grande salle. Il était prêt à ranger ses affaires et à être l'un des rares membres de la guilde à pouvoir profiter du confort de son lit. Il arrêta son projet en bas des escaliers, surpris de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à être encore debout. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, la demoiselle ne s'était pas éclipsée pour rentrer chez elle. Minerva était restée, occupée à présent à ranger le bar en fin de soirée pour éviter aux malchanceux qui pourraient avoir la gueule de bois de le faire au matin.

La mage stoppa également sa tâche. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il redescende seul peut-être. Ils ne pouvaient se croiser que par rencontre inattendue dans leur chemin de vie. Un fait inéluctable. Seulement cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Tous les deux s'étaient libérés de leurs chaines pour voler vers un avenir meilleur. Les dés du futur pouvaient être relancés.

Tapis dans la lumière de l'ombre, chacun se dévisageait essayant de percer l'envie, les secrets de l'autre. N'osant pas s'approcher tout de suite de peur de briser trop vite ce moment silencieusement intense, Rogue continuait de scruter ses yeux verts sombres où dansaient tant d'émotions. Un cocktail aux multiples couleurs qui pouvaient exploser à tout moment. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

Trop de sentiments devaient se bousculer dans son esprit. La culpabilité d'avoir basculé dans les ténèbres. La reconnaissance d'avoir été pardonnée par sa guilde. La honte due aux défaites accumulées et aux mauvais choix. L'incompréhension, un état de perdition … Comment recommencer une nouvelle vie alors que toute l'éducation sous laquelle Minerva avait été soumise venait de s'effondrer ? Comment rebondir alors que ses repères s'étaient dispersés aux quatre vents d'Ishgar ?

Malgré toute cette confusion, il arrivait à déceler ce nouveau sentiment qui gouvernait tous les autres. Il y avait cette envie de vivre intensément sa vie comme elle pouvait l'entendre. Elle florissait à travers des larmes de liberté qui commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux bridés. Ce flot de délivrance fut comme un signal pour Rogue.

Le jeune homme sorti de son coin pour se rapprocher de la jeune femme à la fois perdue et prête pour un nouveau souffle dans sa vie. C'était étrange de voir autant d'émotions libérées sur son visage aux traits parfaitement lisses autrefois. Ce masque imperméable aux émotions avait éclaté en morceau laissant réapparaître la vraie Minerva au grand jour. Cela ne la rendait que plus attirante. Il se savait privilégié d'être le premier à voir son visage coloré par autant de nuances et il lui en était reconnaissant.

Le jeune homme repensa au passé, au carnet, à ses fantasmes inaccessibles, à ce baiser inattendu … A ce chemin pentu et dangereux sur lequel elle s'était embarquée et dont elle avait fini par se détourner sans y être forcée. Toute seule, prenant des coups, des chutes atroces dont il serait sûrement difficile qu'elle se relève sans séquelle.

Rogue s'interrogea aussi sur lui-même. Il n'avait pas flanché finalement. La chance d'être entourée d'amitié et de soutien fraternel lui avait permis de ne pas dépérir et de ne pas se laisser emporter par cette voix. Mieux, Gajeel, son ancien mentor, avait réussi à l'extraire à jamais de sa vie lors des grands jeux magiques. Jamais plus, il ne serait hanté par des envies de meurtre qui n'étaient pas les siennes.

Et puis, il y avait l'avenir. Il avait vu de ses propres yeux carmin son futur tordu et incertain. Une alternative qu'il ne pouvait tolérer, il était impensable qu'il devienne cet homme-là. Non, il ne serait pas rongé par la haine et le pouvoir. Non, il ne tuerait pas son meilleur ami. Tant qu'il avait les êtres les plus importants de sa vie à ses côtés il ne flancherait pas. Il se l'était promis. Cette vision avait été le vaccin final face à cette voix qu'il n'entendait plus.

A présent, il n'était plus torturé. Et la demoiselle s'était extirpée de ces ténèbres glauques qui avaient emprisonné ses réflexions. Peut-être qu'ensemble ils pourraient remonter la pente. Ils quitteraient définitivement les abysses infernaux pour un univers plus coloré.

Il arriva à sa hauteur, essuyant ses larmes du revers de la main. Minerva lui offrit un léger sourire timide pour le remercier de ce geste de tendresse. Elle n'était vraiment pas habituée à tant de délicatesse et de considérations innocentes.

— Désolée, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser que je suis rentrée, lui avoua-t-elle dans un murmure timide.

— Cela peut se comprendre … La guilde a vraiment changé depuis que tu es partie et …

— J'ai aussi changé, le coupa-t-elle. Je vous ai causé tellement d'ennuis. Je me suis créée tellement de problèmes …

— Chut, c'est fini à présent, tu t'es détournée de ce chemin-là. Tu es avec nous maintenant. Nous serons tous là pour t'aider à remonter la pente tu sais.

Pour appuyer ses paroles, Rogue l'enlaça doucement lui offrant une étreinte réconfortante. Une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs, il caressa le haut de son crâne comme si sa main dressait un rempart face à la culpabilité et les incertitudes qui continuaient de ronger la jeune femme.

Il était certain de ce qu'il avait dit. Plus aucun de ses compagnons ne serait laissé en arrière. Rogue en avait fait le serment alors qu'ils avaient failli arriver trop tard pour sauver Minerva de sa folie diabolique. Maintenant que son esprit s'était éclairci de toute noirceur et de cette voix malfaisante, il pouvait offrir sa présence pour soutenir les autres face à leurs propres démons.

— Tu n'es plus seule Minerva, lui chuchota-t-il.

Il devina l'esquisse d'un sourire au creux de son épaule. Ses larmes s'étaient arrêtées. Il la sentit en confiance dans le cocon de soie qu'était ses bras puissants.

— Merci Rogue. Merci d'être là pour moi …

— J'aurais tellement voulu t'aider avant.

— Tu ne pouvais pas. Je ne t'aurais pas écouté. Je devais comprendre mes erreurs par moi-même.

Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Rempart face au reste du monde, il se confortait dans ce rôle de gardien. Elle était venue trouver refuge envers sa personne cherchant chaleur et confidence. Seulement le lieu n'était pas propice à murmurer d'autres pensées enfouies. La libérant un peu de son étreinte, il la dévisagea quelques secondes lui posant une question muette.

D'un commun accord, ils s'extirpèrent de la guilde les doigts enlacés. Ils fuyaient les ivres endormis qui pouvaient les interrompre à tout moment. Cet instant d'intimité était bien trop important pour être arrêté et ils en avaient tous les deux consciences.

Ils marchèrent un moment sans démêler l'étreinte de leur main. Ils se retrouvaient dans un silence réconfortant. Enrobés dans la chaleur de la nuit d'été, ils se laissaient guider par leur instinct et la communication de leur pas.

Les étoiles commençaient à tomber petit à petit. Dans une heure, l'aube ne tarderait pas à illuminer la ville. A les envahir pour un nouveau jour et une renaissance …

Mais avant cela, Minerva avait quelque chose à lui confier. Un secret plus important qu'elle ne pouvait dire qu'à lui seulement. Lui son confident du soir, celui qui l'avait toujours deviné sans s'imposer. Celui qui l'avait plus comprit qu'elle-même.

— Tu sais, avant de rentrer à Sabertooth, je suis passée voir Polussia pour qu'elle m'enlève mon apparence démoniaque.

— Cela a plutôt bien marché, lui fit remarquer le brun en soulevant du bout des doigts une mèche de ses cheveux corbeaux.

Minerva lui répondit par un triste sourire.

— En apparence seulement, lui révéla-t-elle, mon ADN reste mêlé à celui du démon. Je ne serai plus jamais vraiment humaine …

Elle inspira profondément l'air ambiant, se donnant du courage pour continuer sa confession.

— Ce n'est pas comme si cette nouvelle forme me dérangeait. Pour moi, c'est comme si cette transformation avait été nécessaire pour comprendre que suivre la loi du plus fort à n'importe quel prix n'était pas la bonne solution. Garder cette partie démoniaque en moi, c'est un peu me rappeler qu'il n'y a aucune honte à échouer tant que j'arrive à me relever plus tard et à en tirer les conséquences.

— Je ne comprends pas … Tu es heureuse d'être en partie humaine à présent ?

— Seulement pour ce que cela représente pour moi, lui expliqua-t-elle. En ce qui concerne ce que cela implique, il est possible que j'en paye le prix plus tard. Peut-être que cela m'affectera plus dans le temps. Maintenant que je ne peux plus vraiment me mêler aux vrais êtres humains.

— C'est-à-dire ?

Minerva le regarda droit dans les yeux quelques secondes, il était difficile de savoir qu'elles étaient ses intentions …

— Disons que si nous restons longtemps ensemble côte à côte, je ne serai pas celle qui pourrait te donner un enfant par exemple, lui illustra-t-elle. Enfin, si tu veux toujours de moi pour construire un nouveau futur ensemble.

La jeune mage avait dit cela sans ciller malgré l'incertitude qui régnait dans son regard. Il voyait bien qu'elle attendait une réaction à sa demande implicite. Seulement, elle venait de le surprendre à tel point qu'il en resta interdit pendant quelques secondes.

Sa métamorphose était au-delà de toute espérance. Jamais auparavant, Minerva n'aurait parlé à cœur ouvert avec autant de sincérité. Jamais elle n'aurait eu le courage de demander aussi ouvertement ce qu'ils étaient à présent … De dévoiler que maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus d'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leur tête, c'était avec lui que la jeune femme voulait avancer. C'était pour cela qu'elle le prévenait sur sa condition et sur ce que cela pourrait impliquer plus tard.

Cette partie-là n'était pas importante à ses yeux. L'avenir ne pouvait être meilleur que si Minerva était à ses côtés pour faire face à toutes les nouveautés dans la vie qu'ils connaîtraient ensemble. Alors il lui sourit avec chaleur et bienveillance pour la rassurer, c'était pourtant évident que rien ne changeait pour lui. Il serait toujours là.

— Tu sais, pour ce qui est d'une famille, j'ai déjà Frosh et Sting à m'occuper. Ce n'est pas maintenant que nous pouvons vivre pleinement que je vais te quitter.

Elle sourit à cette remarque. Ces yeux pétillaient d'un pur bonheur. Une émotion simple et sans artifice. Un vrai dessin de joie venait de s'animer sur son visage, le premier d'une longue série. Leur vie allait pouvoir recommencer ensemble. La pente pourrait être remontée. Profiter pleinement chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, cela serait leur raison de vivre, s'enivrer du plaisir d'être ensemble et de découvrir toutes les belles occasions qui leur avaient été interdites jusqu'à présent.

Non, il ne laisserait plus jamais passer ses chances de la voir sourire et rire, d'être encore et encore le témoin qui pouvait observer à loisir la palette d'émotions libérées sur son visage.

Et pour lui démontrer toute l'admiration qu'il avait sur sa personne depuis tant d'année et qui venait d'accroître à présent, il l'embrassa. Un baiser foudroyant, exprimant toute la passion qu'il avait en lui.

Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, les dents s'entrechoquèrent. L'urgence d'exprimer à l'autre le vide à combler pendant toutes ses années de non-dits, le besoin de donner son attachement à l'autre. Une envie brutale et puissante de ressentir pleinement ce moment à deux.

Il continua de l'embrasser ainsi tandis que l'aube illuminait leurs âmes d'une lumière chaleureuse et pleine de promesses pour un nouveau lendemain.

* * *

Oui ... C'était un chapitre dégoulinant de miel, j'avoue ... J'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire des situations heureuses sans étaler trop de sucre.

C'était donc l'avant dernier chapitre (j'allais pas rester sur un seul baiser en conclusion ^^)

Du coup, je vous dis une dernière fois à la semaine prochaine pour le 17/07/2017


	5. L'histoire de la tapisserie

Bonjour ou bonsoir !

Voici le dernier chapitre D'une œuvre à l'autre, j'espère que cette fin vous plaira du coup =)

IMPORTANT : Il y a une scène de sexe dans ce dernier chapitre. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas pornographique (pas un lemon cru quoi, c'est pas mon truc d'écrire cela), je préfère prévenir. ^^

 _Et pour les cages à miel ce sera ?_  
\- Fauve - Les Hautes Lumières (musique d'inspiration pour l'écriture)  
\- John Butler Trio - Ocean (musique de relecture)

* * *

 **L'histoire de la tapisserie**

L'éclat sournois et puissant des rayons du soleil éveillèrent ses sens. Encore alourdis par le sommeil, ses yeux verts s'ouvrirent avec peine. Ils furent bien vite éblouis par la lumière du jour. La matinée devait être bien avancée à en juger par la hauteur de l'astre solaire. Depuis qu'elle avait déménagé pour vivre dans un endroit plus vivant et plus chaleureux, Minerva avait découvert le bonheur des nuits sans cauchemar. Alors, chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion, la demoiselle profitait des bienfaits que pouvaient lui accorder une grasse matinée.

Nue et enveloppée dans le drap blanc du lit, Minerva se releva doucement afin de mieux se réveiller. Un vent frais souleva quelques mèches de ses cheveux, la ventilation avait été mise en marche. Par précaution, elle retint le tissu sur ses épaules pour ne pas avoir froid. Son esprit moins embrouillé par le sommeil, la demoiselle regarda de tous les côtés à la recherche de celui qui partageait sa vie depuis quelques mois.

Ce dernier était tranquillement installé sur une chaise près du lit. Son nouveau carnet entre les mains, il terminait d'ajouter la dernière touche à son dessin. De l'aquarelle cette fois-ci, si elle en jugeait les peintures posées sur la table basse à sa gauche. Rogue était extrêmement concentré. Elle pouvait le deviner rien qu'à ses sourcils légèrement froncés et à la ride centrale sur son front. Il cherchait un commentaire à placer sur cette page fraîchement remplie.

Silencieuse, Minerva l'observa enfin déposer ses mots au fusain. Elle adorait les gestes appuyés et sûrs d'eux qu'exécutait sa main d'artiste à chaque fois. C'était comme un rituel solennel. Il se devait d'achever ses dessins par des mots. Une façon d'extérioriser ce que les traits, les personnes représentaient pour lui. La jeune femme avait compris que c'était aussi son moyen de se souvenir des émotions du moment. Parfois, elle le voyait reprendre d'anciens carnets et se replonger dans le passé qu'il avait lui-même peint.

Une façon intime de se voir évoluer, c'était ce qu'elle supposait. Plus profonde et plus originale que de simples albums photos, c'était sa vision des choses. C'était son jardin secret. Ils avaient beau parfaitement se comprendre à présent, Minerva savait que certaines portes ne pouvaient être forcées. Elle regrettait assez son geste impulsif de jeunesse pour ne pas recommencer un tel affront. Elle l'avait blessé en salissant son travail et sa pensée propre … Même si le pardon de sa colère avait été accordé depuis longtemps, la mage ne supporterait pas de trahir sa confiance une deuxième fois.

Une fois fini, Rogue déposa son fusain sur la petite table et sortit enfin de sa bulle personnelle en croisant le regard de la jeune femme. Ses lèvres gercées s'étirèrent en un léger sourire. Ses yeux verts devaient encore être un peu engourdis par le sommeil et ses cheveux bien ébouriffés d'après l'éclat amusé dans le regard du Dragon Slayer. Nul besoin de s'en offusquer, elle savait bien qu'il la préférait ainsi : au naturel et sans artifice.

Souriante, elle lui tendit la main pour savoir s'il pouvait lui montrer son dernier chef d'œuvre. D'abord hésitant, il remit son carnet entre ses mains pour qu'elle puisse le consulter, un des rares jours où il cédait à cette demande muette.

Curieuse, Minerva prit précieusement l'objet, veillant à ne pas abîmer la peinture encore fraîche. Elle put admirer son dernier dessin.

C'était elle. Son portrait. Son souffle se coupa devant tant de beauté qu'elle ne méritait pas. Jamais il n'avait fait une esquisse aussi colorée dans ses souvenirs.

Elle était là, allongée sous une palette de nuances. Un champ de fleurs réveillé par la lumière d'un doux printemps. Des bleuets, des mauves et des jonquilles entouraient tout son corps. Elle était enveloppée dans le parfum de leur pollen et la douceur de leurs pétales. L'éclat du soleil illuminait toute sa personne rendant son visage plus doux.

Il l'avait vêtue de cette même robe qu'elle avait détruite jadis. Cette fine soierie à la nuance orangée proche d'un coucher de soleil. Elle lui allait à ravir comme une seconde peau la couvrant d'une douceur rassurante. En accord parfait avec l'ambiance du moment, en symbiose avec la gaieté portée par toutes ces couleurs chatoyantes.

Ce fut pourtant son visage qui la chamboula quelque peu. Minerva était heureuse. Son portrait n'exprimait pas une joie sauvage avec des éclats de rire à gorge déployée. Et pourtant, ses traits ne pouvaient cacher le bonheur qu'elle éprouvait. Un discret sourire qu'elle ne réservait qu'à ses proches. Ses yeux verts pétillaient de malice, dévisageant un lointain horizon qu'elle imaginait comme l'avenir. Une détente au niveau de ses joues, c'en était fini de ses mâchoires crispées et de son expression neutre.

Un bien-être assumé. Elle était en accord avec tout ce qui l'entourait en étant elle-même. Enfin, elle était maîtresse de ses actes et elle endossait parfaitement sa condition de femme heureuse et épanouie.

Minerva était libre de vivre et d'arpenter le chemin qu'elle souhaitait. Il avait peint son état d'esprit actuel. Avec peut-être l'exagération que ses sentiments lui dictaient, elle n'était pas dupe. Seulement, ce n'était pas loin de la vérité. Depuis Tartaros, sa joie indépendante avait refait surface à ses côtés. Et la demoiselle assumait pleinement son bonheur sans rendre de compte à personne.

La jeune femme lut également la note qu'il avait laissée avant de lui tendre son œuvre : « Qui est Minerva ?... Quelqu'un que je ne peux qu'aimer. »

Ses mots l'émurent. Certains réflexes de leur enfance respective étaient restés ancrés dans leur esprit. Dire de simples mots comme « Je t'aime » en faisait partie. Ils restaient indéniablement coincés dans leur gorge. C'était noué, bloqué, impossible de les prononcer.

Alors tous les deux trouvaient des chemins détournés pour exprimer à quel point ils étaient importants l'un pour l'autre. Les gestes parlaient d'adoration, de bienveillance. Les caresses étaient tendres, la douceur d'une plume pour exprimer la grâce de l'autre. Et puis, il y avait ces mots écrits. Ces petits papiers que chacun laissait traîner de temps en temps pour exprimer l'amour qu'ils ne pouvaient citer à haute voix. C'était une alternative discrète qu'ils avaient mis en place.

Ces expressions dites en silence, Minerva avait l'impression que l'émotion dégagée était multipliée par mille à chaque fois. Elle ne pouvait que lui en être reconnaissante.

— Merci, c'est magnifique. Enfin, tu me flattes peut-être un peu trop, précisa-t-elle avec amusement en lui rendant son bien.

— Je ne dessine que ce que je vois, lui répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Rogue lui prit le carnet des mains, le déposant sur la table basse avec ses autres affaires. Plus tard, il le rangerait sûrement dans l'armoire du salon où résidaient déjà quelques volumes.

Pour l'instant, son attention était réservée à cette femme qui partageait sa vie. Minerva était belle. Ses cheveux corbeaux encore emmêlés par les couvertures, ses joues légèrement rosées à cause de l'émotion du moment et ses yeux … deux émeraudes pétillantes de complicité envers sa personne.

Sa préférence. La seule femme qui pouvait lui provoquer une envie d'aimer insatiable. Il saisit sa main libre et la porta à ses lèvres. Un baiser furtif, à peine plus lourd que le frôlement d'une plume sur sa peau. Pourtant, ce contact éphémère avait le pouvoir de lier leur cœur, leur regard, la rencontre de l'adoration qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

Ses yeux rouges dévoraient sa silhouette enveloppée dans le drap immaculé. Il la détaillait comme s'il cherchait à graver à jamais son image dans son esprit. Un respect immortel pour le tableau qu'elle incarnait dans sa vie.

Cette expression ne le quitta pas alors qu'il posa une deuxième fois ses lèvres sur le haut de sa main. Une pression plus appliquée et possessive, elle était sa dame et elle méritait toute son attention en cet instant.

Le rubis de ses yeux avait pris cet éclat étrange. Celui qu'il prenait lorsque Rogue s'apprêtait à peindre un tableau très personnel. Elle avait beau avoir déjà vu cette lueur de nombreuse fois, la jeune femme était toujours autant captivée par cette expression concentrée. Curieuse, elle ne fit rien pour le perturber et se laissa faire.

La bouche du Dragon Slayer se retira de sa peau de soie mais, les mains rugueuses de l'artiste restèrent. Elles capturèrent les fins doigts blancs de la mage. Elles les massèrent avec douceur, chacun leur tour pour ne pas créer de jaloux et pour éveiller tendrement leur sensibilité.

Hypnotisée par les bienfaits de ses caresses, Minerva ferma doucement ses yeux bridés appréciant cette étrange œuvre que Rogue façonnait sur peau.

Elle le sentit retourner délicatement sa main pour poursuivre son art. Ses mains, devenues ses outils, s'amusaient à réécrire sa ligne de vie. Elles utilisaient comme couleurs une palette de pressions et de frôlements qui courait sur les plis de sa paume.

L'art progressa. Les doigts du mage des ombres glissèrent sur son poignet, noyau où pulsait le rythme effréné de sa vie à travers ses fines veines. Ses mains l'enlacèrent avec de douces caresses tel un bracelet de tissu tressé par des fils enchanteurs. La clé pour comprendre ce que le jeune homme créait sur sa peau de lait : une tapisserie.

Son amour était une histoire qu'il souhaitait lui transmettre en brodant par des gestes l'épopée de ses sentiments présents et de son désir pour elle.

Le contact des fils enlaça doucement son bras. Il poursuivit son œuvre aux motifs qu'elle pouvait déceler les yeux fermés. Minerva devinait les couleurs chatoyantes dont il avait choisi de la parer. Les récits décrits, irréels et, ensorcelants étaient les témoins de ce qu'elle lui inspirait. Les gestes précis du massage lui communiquaient toutes ses pensées à la seconde près. Toute la passion unique qu'il éprouvait pour sa dame. Dans ce mélange de soieries imagées, la jeune femme ne fut pas surprise de s'apercevoir qu'une couleur dominait toutes les autres.

Le rouge. Etendard de la joie sauvage, de la passion, source de la vie … Appel au désir de l'autre. Ce n'était pas une nuance masquée au milieu de tous ses fils. Après tant d'année, la pudeur de certaines intentions n'avait plus à rester sous silence.

Les lèvres sèches de son amant s'invitèrent sur son épaule nue, offerte et découverte. Un nouvel instrument pour étaler un carmin flamboyant sur son œuvre. Rogue venait de marquer son impatience à poursuivre son tissage vers des croisements plus complexes.

Seulement, elle était sa dame. Ce n'était point une muse dépourvue de parole subissant le courroux de l'artiste. Non. Elle était de ses femmes qui mêlaient leurs propres fils dans la tapisserie. Elle savait rendre l'histoire plus belle sans brusquer le travail de l'autre. Au contraire, cela devenait une soierie bien plus éblouissante grâce à leur broderie commune.

Aussi, Minerva ouvrit ses yeux verts éclairés à présent par une lueur pétillante d'un désir certain. Sa main blanche, gardienne de son corps, fuit sa tâche et laissa choir le drap qui enroulait son corps. Ses courbes alléchantes étaient exposées à son amant. Son être était libre, prêt à se mouvoir et tisser à son tour. Elle choisit de commencer son art en déposant une touche de caresses derrière la nuque de Rogue. Un point stratégique où était enraciné un afflux de nerfs hautement sensible chez lui. Quoi de mieux comme lieu pour y exprimer ses propres couleurs et ses envies.

Elle le vit fermer ses orbes rouges. Les traits de son visage se détendirent peu à peu. La pression de sa bouche sur sa peau de lait continuait de tracer des motifs arabesques de son épaule à la naissance de ses seins. Minerva était grisée par ces ondulations qui marquaient sa peau à vif. Elles l'invitaient à devenir impatiente, à enfin joindre leurs fils pour un mélange unique.

Cédant à cette demande, les ongles de la jeune femme zébrèrent son dos. Cette sensation brulante et appuyée invita Rogue à la rejoindre sur l'arène moelleuse.

Ils avaient une épopée à raconter. La conquête du désir de l'un et de l'autre devait être brodée dans leur chair.

Le plaisir. L'amour. L'exaltation du moment. Une grande bataille allait être menée dans cette chambre où la ventilation artificielle remplaçait un vent aride. La chaleur était liée à l'excitation de leur combat à venir. L'un sur l'autre, la notion du temps se perdit dans la lutte. Il y avait un trésor indescriptible et inestimable à remporter côte à côte.

Les caresses devinrent plus appuyées. Les mains blanches armées d'ongles aiguisés s'implantèrent sur la peau du jeune homme. Cette attaque sur son torse libéra une rivière de frissons. De la bouche du jeune homme s'échappa un soupir de bien être dédié à la dame qu'elle était. Un son magique. L'hymne d'un cor annonçant qu'il était bel et bien prêt à se battre à ses côtés pour atteindre cet objectif commun.

Les armes, l'histoire, les outils, tout s'emballa sur la tapisserie de leur corps. Les bouches se lièrent pour un baiser grisant et désordonné. Une délivrance sans fin des émotions. Les dents s'entrechoquèrent. Le pantalon de Rogue s'échoua au loin dans la pièce. Il put enfin respirer pleinement. Cet objet n'était pour lui qu'une armure trop lourde à porter pour leur bataille. Après tout, tant que subsistait l'insatiable désir de l'autre, ils pouvaient atteindre leur but respectif.

Les mains rugueuses jouaient avec ses seins blancs, les inondant de pressions tendres dont la douceur précise eut raison de l'esprit de la demoiselle. Elle se sentit déraper. Ses griffes se plantèrent dans son dos cherchant un appui pour ne pas totalement perdre pied. Minerva se devait de rester auprès de lui pour le dernier rempart.

Un regard. Ils se comprirent. Ils savaient quel chemin arpenter pour envahir la forteresse et grimper jusqu'à la dernière tour qui les privait de ce trésor tant convoité. D'un commun accord tout se mélangea. L'artiste. La dame. Le dragon de l'ombre. La tigresse. Tout n'était plus qu'un, une seule entité qu'il devait faire avancer ensemble pour réussir. Ils continuèrent leur combat dans un rythme frénétique en se mouvant l'un sur l'autre. Les parades s'enchaînèrent pour briser le premier mur de la forteresse. Les caresses, les baisers, le rythme cardiaque, tout s'accéléra. Les odeurs du combat les portaient au loin. Combien de fois cette alliance d'épices et de jasmin avait-elle failli leur faire tourner la tête ?

Seulement, il ne fallait pas perdre pied. Pas aussi proche du but. Se précipiter ne servait à rien dans pareil lutte. Il leur fallait attendre le bon moment.

Le souffle de Rogue commença à être plus court. Son regard perlé par la sueur était fiévreux, perdu dans les motifs relatant leur histoire. C'était qu'il ne restait plus qu'un point clé pour achever l'épopée de la soierie. En le dévisageant, Minerva vit enfin la tour. L'assaut final devait être lancé. Elle savait quoi faire. L'heure était enfin venue.

D'un habile jeu de jambes, la demoiselle passa au-dessus de son amant. Le corps offert à ses yeux rouges, il put détailler sa superbe silhouette. L'éclat dans les yeux émeraude de la guerrière était le témoin de son exaltation. Le trésor était là, devant eux.

Tout s'éclaira dans leur esprit. Leurs doigts se serrèrent, se crispèrent à s'en faire mal. La réussite vint les foudroyer de part en part. Tout ne fut plus que flashs flous. Des éclairs de couleurs brouillèrent leur vision. Leurs sens furent décuplés par mille. Les émotions de la victoire devinrent un mélange indescriptible entraîné dans le courant d'une rivière de plaisir dont il était impossible de stopper la course.

Le bien-être. Cette sensation de n'être qu'un. La chaleur. L'extase. Tout ce bonheur fut exprimé par des cris de bonheur par les deux combattants. Des hurlements sans aucune retenue, libre de tout jugement. Ils étaient juste tous les deux, ensemble à se dévisager sans aucune pudeur. Ils venaient de toucher les étoiles encore une fois, d'atteindre cette tour dont la hauteur était infinie. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

La bataille était bel et bien finie. Exténués par leur conquête, les deux amants reprirent leur souffle dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Peau contre peau, cœur contre cœur, ils profitaient de cette intimité pour reprendre leur souffle. La redescente vers le monde réel leur demandait toujours un temps de répit. L'assaut du plaisir commun n'était jamais de tout repos.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans cette bulle de tendresse qui les ramena doucement au centre du lit, enlacé dans la chaleur de l'autre en guise de couverture. Ils étaient bien ainsi, dans ce silence réconfortant d'après l'amour. Rogue jouait tendrement avec ses mèches corbeaux tandis qu'elle caressait distraitement du bout des doigts sa clavicule. Ils se sentaient sereins et comblés. La jeune femme laissa même échapper de sa bouche un soupir d'aise. Peu importait le nombre de fois qu'ils accomplissaient une œuvre ensemble, le résultat était toujours parfait et unique à ses yeux.

Ils avaient bel et bien reconstruit une vie à deux. Avec un équilibre compris d'eux seuls, une relation basée sur la compréhension et l'acceptation malgré leur moyen détourné pour communiquer.

Elle aurait pu rester dans ses bras toute la journée si l'estomac de Rogue ne leur avait pas rappelé que l'être humain possédait d'autres besoins plus primitifs.

— Tu as fait tant d'effort que tu as déjà faim, plaisanta-t-elle.

— Ce n'est pas de ma faute, plaida-t-il. Tu as mis tellement de temps à te lever aussi. J'ai simplement voulu t'attendre pour déjeuner.

Minerva haussa un sourcil interrogateur. C'était un piètre mensonge. Il avait juste eu envie de peindre avant de préparer à manger. Elle savait bien que l'envie de dessiner était plus forte que certains besoins chez l'artiste qui vivait en lui. Cependant, elle choisit de ne pas relever ce point-là.

— Ce serait de ma faute donc ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement outré.

— Tout à fait lui, répondit-il avec évidence.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, sachant pertinemment que cette accusation était fausse. Cependant, ce réveil matinal l'avait rendu de bonne humeur et Minerva avait envie de continuer à lui faire plaisir. Aussi prit-elle la décision d'aider son pauvre estomac affamé.

— J'imagine qu'en pardon des pancakes maisons suffiront, supposa-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

Le visage de Rogue s'éclaira. Quand il s'agissait de nourriture sucré l'éclat dans ses yeux avait tendance à devenir un peu enfantin. Il l'embrassa sur le front et la dévisagea à nouveau avec cet air pétillant et complice. Elle n'aurait pas pu proposer meilleure option pour poursuivre cette délicieuse journée.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini. Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir publier cette histoire jusqu'au bout ! Finir un écrit, cela fait du bien ^^  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette histoire autant que mon imagination a apprécié de la mettre en forme (même quand j'ai du réécrire quatre fois un chapitre ^^)

Je vous dirais bien à une prochaine mais entre mon concours et le reste ... A part quelques poèmes selon mon inspiration, je ne pense pas publier quelque chose avant l'année prochaine et encore moins dans le fandom FT (l'envie de me lancer dans l'écriture de mon propre univers commence à me tenter de plus en plus).

Mais en tout cas prenez soin de vous ! =D


End file.
